reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
ANCS Tactical
"Tactical is gone, those who died will be remembered" - A survivor from ANCS Tactical - Until its sinking, ANCS Tactical was a combat frigate which was assigned with protecting oil tankers and cargo ships operated by the Allied Nations, it is known to be equipped with a tri-barreled turret for dealing with enemy ships and hostiles on the shore and depth charge launchers to engage enemy submarines. The frigate was laid down on the year of 2015 by the Polish Navy, built around 2017 for combat service against the Global Liberation Army's sea based threats whilst serving as an escort vessel, it was officially launched into service in 2018, it saw action for around 7 years until the year of 2025 when the GLA was defeated in Akmola, it was passed onto the Company of Liberty when the peace faction was founded in 2026. Construction The Tacical was first laid out in 2015 in Poland, it was a project which was ordered by the Polish Navy which was commissioned by Kowalski Ship Builders Co. before the First Eurasian Conflict. The ship is equipped with a set of rocket launchers for dealing with enemy units on the shore whilst also going out depth charges taking on ships and surfaced submarines, it has enhanced sonars and utilising new radar systems unlike found on any older vessles in service. It was built with a better and enhanced hull which can become a threat to smaller boats which could be good for the Polish Navy, but it can become a threat to smaller ships and a potential cause of many ships being sunk by her powerful bow whilst out to sea. She is equipped with a series of powerful turbines which can make her move more faster than any other ship within the Polish fleet, whilst equipped with sonar to detect enemy submarines and other ships within a distance during patrols within European waters and protecting allied ships. Launch Day To be added... Service To be added... Polish Navy To be added... Company of Liberty In 2026, the Tactical was given to the Allied Nations Company of Liberty as a primary combat vessel which can help out various sister ships, she was assigned to protect the Oil Tanker ANCS Goliath during deliveries of crude oil to factions supported by the Company's oil division. ANCS Tactical was refurbished to the shine on her hull for combat, her missile launchers and depth charge launchers have been upgraded to the next generation and her radar have been enhanced to detect stealth units, this could help her to detect enemy units in the water. Sinking Whilst out to sea, on patrol in the Pacific Ocean on October 19th 2029 at 11:45pm, Tactical was ambushed by a series of naval units and airborne aircraft during a night shift keeping a series of oil routes clean and safe from enemy units by orders from Prince Kassad from the Global Liberation Resistance, she was attacked by a series of bombardment by shells and missiles from the air and from the waters, she destroyed 75% of the enemy naval fleet and airborne patrols that initiated the strike. At the time of 1:25am, after fierce fighting she began taking on water with her captain calling all of her crew to abandon ship, her hull was heavily damaged by an explosion from a missile from an enemy helicopter, causing her to begin sinking for 30 minutes with three quarters of the crew evacuated from the ship, they were rescued by two ships codenamed ANCS Aston and ANCS Bowser. Behind the Scenes * The ANCS Tactical was a combat frigate that operated in the Company of Liberty, it is currently known as lore at this time until it is confirmed to be utilised in Reign of Conflagration. * Currently the ship is known to have a reference in the mod, it will possibly be featured in a series of missions related to the Allied Nations' side of the war, it will also be a target for the GLRF later on. :* It won't be unlike the Slayer Gun Boat series, it will be based off the Destroyer from the first Red Alert or Red Alert 2, or it might be based on the Assault Destroyer from Red Alert 3. Category:Units Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Ships